The purpose of this study is to determine doses of VPA-985 that safely and efficaciously increase serum sodium in patients with hyponatremia from multiple etiologies. A secondary objective is to compare the effects of VPA-985 in an inpatient setting with those observed during outpatient therapy. Recruitment phase is completed.